


My Wife and I

by theycallmewatson



Category: Love Live! Sunshine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm making too many edits and writing bad shitty fluff, Self indulgence, abt my wife, plz take my devices away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmewatson/pseuds/theycallmewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay yohadia confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wife and I

_honestly I'm over exaggerating my own kin memories here, this is so self indulgent. not calling Yohane by her birth name bc it makes me uncomfortable_

The sky was slowly fading from pink to orange as Yohane and Dia stood at the bus stop, their hair fluttering in the summer breeze. Both of them had had a long day, writing lyrics since lunch, but there was one thing left on the agenda for Yohane.

“Hey, Dia..” she muttered softly, looking over at the older, raven haired girl. Her heart fluttered as Dia looked up from the bench, giving her a smile.

“Yes, Yohane?” Dia answered, piping up.

“What..what are idols supposed to love?” the angel asked, sitting beside her. She felt warmth come to her face as she stared at Dia.

“Idols love their fans, their songs, and performing. Some of them love fluffy dresses-” she was cut off by Yohane placing her hand on her knee.

“Not those kinds of things.. do idols..fall for each other?” Yohane whispered. She had harbored her feelings for Dia for so long, ever since they had met. Something about the way she carries herself, with such grace and poise; but also has a passionate side that anyone could get lost in. Not to mention how beautiful she was, long dark hair and pale skin like porcelain. Even her beauty mark was part of her charm.

“I..don't know. Chika and Riko are in love..I don't see it impossible.” Dia answered, a blush rising to her cheeks. “Why do you ask?”

“I..because..you are so dear to me. I think I..I'm in love with you, Dia.” Yohane sputtered out, biting her lip in anticipation of Dia’s reaction.

“Yo..Yohane..” Dia whispered, her blush brightening as she looked into the other’s eyes. She smiled sweetly, taking her hand in hers. “You're just as dear to me.”

A sigh of relief that could have taken down a mountain came from Yohane as their fingers laced together, both of them scooting closer together. They sat in silence for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes until they could hear Ruby’s footsteps coming towards them. They slid back to where they were, still holding their hands.

Ruby huffed as she sat down besides her older sister, resting just a moment before the bus arrived. “Sorry, sis. Chika asked for finishing touches on the lyrics..” she sighed as they sat down.

“It's alright, you made it. Do you mind if Yohane and I sit together until her stop?” she asked with a smile. Ruby had been well aware of her sister’s feelings for Yohane long before Dia had realized it. Really, it had been obvious to anyone who knew them well enough.

“Sure thing..should I keep this a secret?” she giggled, sitting a few seats behind the new couple. Neither of the girls answered, sighing as they leaned comfortably against each other.

“Hey, Dia..” Yohane whispered to her, looking into her glimmering eyes.

“You can call me Yoshiko. Only you. My Dia.” 

**Author's Note:**

> nobody else ships yohadia but I love my wife very much


End file.
